The present invention is related to techniques for analyzing keyword searches. It also relates to compiling data related to keyword searches for use by purchasers of keywords to assess the value of such purchase.
The field of targeting advertising to Internet users is increasingly the subject of interest to advertisement providers or sellers of advertisement space on the Internet. Typically, if the value of a particular advertisement can be clearly expressed to the advertisement purchasers, the more an advertising provider can charge for such advertisement space.
In order to facilitate advertisement valuation, a wide variety of Internet users and their Internet interactions can be presented in various ways. One area of Internet use that may be presented to a potential advertisement purchaser is the keyword searches that are performed by users, e.g., through Yahoo! or Google. Specific keywords may be determined to be valuable to certain service/product providers or advertisers, and these advertisers may then purchase specific keywords so that the advertiser's website or advertisement is posted along with the search results that are produced from using such purchased search keywords. When an advertiser purchases a specific keyword, a link for the advertiser may be posted in a group of sponsored search results that are presented at the top of the search results or in another highlighted area for presenting search results.
The sponsored search results may be followed by (or adjacent to) search results that are produced by a search algorithm, which operates to present a list of ranked search result links based on the keyword. The search algorithm finds and presents these algorithmic results without anyone having to purchase such algorithmic results. Since the algorithmic search results are presented “for free,” an advertiser may not wish to purchase a particular keyword so as to have their link listed in the sponsored search results if the advertiser's link would show up in the algorithmic results. Conversely, an advertiser may wish to purchase certain keywords so as to gain a significantly greater amount of link exposure, as compared to relying on their link being presented and then selected in the algorithmic search results. For example, a purchased link that is presented in the sponsor list may result in substantially more selections of the advertiser's link, than if the link is presented in a relatively low position in the algorithmic search results.
In sum, it would be beneficial to provide a quantitative assessment of a purchased keyword's incremental value when it generates a sponsored search result versus when it is simply presented in the algorithmic search results. Such information on a keyword may serve to enhance such keyword's value and increase its purchase price. Accordingly, sellers of keywords are continually striving to improve the quality of information that can be presented to give enhanced insight to advertisers.